


we are surrounded by colour and light

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: my wayward son [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, MORE BABIES, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dauphin shows François his new baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are surrounded by colour and light

**Author's Note:**

> François - 4  
> Dauphin - 2

François follows the Dauphin through corridor upon corridor, until they reach a door at the very end of a pale blue-wallpapered corridor. Louis pushes open the door. ‘Come on,’ he urges.

François follows him into a room that is mostly empty, except for some drawers and a cot in the middle of the room. ‘Oh!’ he says.

‘Come look,’ says Louis. ‘Iss my baby bwofer. His name’s Phiwippe.’

François stares over the rails and into the cot. A tiny, red-faced baby is lying on cream-coloured blankets, fast asleep. ‘Oh! He’s so small,’ he comments. ‘Does that mean _my_ baby brother’s gonna be small too?’ François frowns. ‘I was gonna play horses with him.’

Louis folds his arms. ‘You can stiw pway howses wif _me_ ,’ he pouts.

‘Do you wanna do that now?’ asks François. As cute as the baby Prince is, he’s a bit boring. He’s not doing anything, after all.

‘Okay,’ says the Dauphin.

François turns around as he hears footsteps behind him. The Queen enters the room. ‘What are you doing in here?’ she asks gently.

‘I tooked François to see my baby bwofer,’ explains Louis.

‘That’s okay, sweetie,’ says Anne, ‘but remember he’s still a baby. Philippe’s sleeping right now. Why don’t you boys go and play?’

‘Me and Louis were just gonna go and play horses,’ François pipes up. ‘Come on, let’s go.’

‘I want da wed one!’ exclaims Louis, hurrying back down the corridor.

‘That’s not fair!’ yells François, running after him. ‘You had the red one last time!’

Anne smiles to nobody but herself, as she listens to the sounds of giggling get quieter as the boys disappear down the corridor.


End file.
